


And So It Is

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drinking, Drunkenness, Hurt Slight Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Past Dean/Baron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: “Coming!” Baron called, the sounds of incessant knocking echoing through the small room. Between Sunday and tonight, he moved awkwardly. Everything ached and the last thing he wanted was to get out of bed. Yet, someone seemed dead-set on getting a hold of him so here he stood. “What?” He threw the door open, not bothering to check the peephole.Dean Ambrose stood in front of him





	And So It Is

**Author's Note:**

> Set any time in the last few months. Obviously not kayfabe compliant.
> 
> I welcome your comments and feedback!

“Coming!” Baron called, the sounds of incessant knocking echoing through the small room. Between Sunday and tonight, he moved awkwardly. Everything ached and the last thing he wanted was to get out of bed. Yet, someone seemed dead-set on getting a hold of him so here he stood. “What?” He threw the door open, not bothering to check the peephole. 

Dean Ambrose stood in front of him, staring intently at the green checked carpet. He gazed up, his blue eyes slowly meeting Baron’s dark stare. “Hey.” 

_Hey?_ That was all he had to say? Before all Hell broke loose, Baron had spent _weeks_ being ignored as he tried to get into Dean’s head per Stephanie. Nothing had seemed to work- a fact that had only added to her agitation. Baron had been forced to give up- not that that really mattered considering how he had lost the job. 

Now, Dean just showed up, out of the blue. 

“Can I help you?” His spine stiffened as he took a single step back. He recognized that cold, hollow look. It never meant _anything_ good. 

It revealed the truth. Dean Ambrose was a _haunted_ man. 

“Just needed to get away. Needed an escape,” Dean mumbled, his gaze falling back to the carpet. 

Baron closed his eyes, realizing this wasn’t just a casual visit. This was so much more. 

“Come on,” Baron said, gesturing into the room. As Dean passed him, Baron recoiled. The other man _reeked_ of alcohol. Then, he peeked his head out the door, checking to make sure no one saw them. 

Something like this could be _catastrophic_ to a career. 

Dean followed Baron into the room. Waiting until the door shut behind them, he turned. “You told me I was _always_ welcome.” 

Baron admitted he’d said it, but that was one of those _once upon a time_ thing. After Dean moved to RAW, they split amicably. Baron, not wanting to lose someone who meant so much to him, promised Dean he would always be there. 

He _never_ imagined it would be like _this_. 

“What is it?” Baron reached over, grabbing for the cheap liquor. He took a long pull from the bottle, coughing as the cheap Scotch burned his throat. 

“Are you okay?” Dean sounded unusually compassionate. “I mean- _really_ okay?” 

Baron set the bottle aside. Closing his eyes, he reached up, massaging his temples. That was the one question he’d secretly hoped Dean wouldn’t ask. He didn’t know if he was ‘okay’. Exhaling, he blurted out the one answer he felt told the truth. “I live.” 

Then, he picked the bottle up again, and uncapped it. He took a long sip, recoiling at the bitterness. It wasn’t what he normally drank but it was the only thing the gas station really had. “You?” 

“What do you think?” Dean snatched the pint from Baron’s hand and took a swig. 

Baron opened his mouth to speak but decided against it when he noticed Dean’s dirty look. 

This wasn’t his Dean. This wasn’t the man he’d fallen for ages ago. He didn’t recognize the tortured soul in front of him. Baron felt the need to ignore his aches and pains in order to comfort him.

“Hey, drink my shit if you really want but be nice,” Baron scolded. “You visit _me_ , take my shit and then, you’re an asshole to me.” 

“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, handing the bottle back to him. “Been a day.” He flopped back onto the bed, not bothering to take his shoes off. 

“Shoes off!” Baron snarled, taking another shot from the bottle. He closed his eyes, willing himself to keep his cool. When the night began, he wanted nothing more than to sleep, avoid Braun and wonder why his life had gone so horribly wrong. 

Now, as the night prepared to end, he got to deal with a shit-faced Dean Ambrose. 

Clearly, a distant deity hated him. 

“If you insist,” Dean muttered, toeing his sneakers off. “You _always_ have the best beds.” 

“Thanks...I think.” Baron settled on the edge of the bed, as he turned to face Dean. “Are you okay?” 

“Never better!” Dean exclaimed, hiccuping. “My life’s not my own. I barely know what day of the week it is and I want the one thing I can’t have.” 

“What would that be?” Baron couldn’t keep up with the latest issue plaguing Dean. It seemed like a lot to take in, especially when his own life went to hell. 

“ _I want my life back_.” Dean let out a bitter, angry laugh. “Seth not having to play Superman, Ro back. _Hell, I’d even be happy to punch Miz right now_.” 

Baron nodded, feigning concern. He still wasn’t entirely sure what was going on. Was this just the drunken ramble of a troubled man or something more? Then, he realized the concern was genuine- he just didn’t know why it lingered. “Well, maybe you need to take a good, long look at your life.” 

“You’re a fucking amazing life coach,” Dean mumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “Think I’d be here if it was that easy?” 

Baron blinked, searching for an appropriate comeback. His brain flooded with a variety of choices but none of them were right. Instead, he chose silence, hoping it said everything words could not. 

He laid back, ignoring Dean as best he could. Past experiences taught him it was the best way to deal, until the other man sobered up. 

To his surprise, Dean reached over and wrapped an arm around Baron’s middle. Then, he rested his head just over his heart. 

“Can I help you?” Baron reached over, pulling Dean tight against him. As he tucked his head beneath Baron’s chin, it became painfully clear how easy it was to get lost in the moment. It was easy to pretend they were still together. It was easy to pretend Baron could fix all of Dean’s problems and maybe- _just maybe_ they could ride off into the sunset. 

For one fleeting moment, all seemed right in Baron’s world.

He knew this would be the perfect time to question him- to understand what went on in his head. He could finally get answers to the questions that plagued him for so long. 

He couldn’t bring himself to do it. For the first time in months, Dean was fully at peace. Baron didn’t want to disturb that peace. 

As he began to doze off, Dean uttered a single word. 

It was the only word guaranteed to break Baron’s heart.

_Seth_

Despite the ache in his chest, Baron fell into a fitful sleep. 

Somehow, he had always known it would _never_ be him.   
\---  
Baron woke a few hours later to a pounding headache. He hadn’t realized he’d been that drunk but his head said otherwise. Struggling to sit up, he groaned as the throbbing in his head sped up. Suddenly, the memories of last night came flooding back. 

“Dean?” he called, ignoring the way he grew nauseous at the sound of his own voice. He hadn’t known what to expect when he woke up. He just hadn’t expected to find Dean gone. 

The Dean Ambrose he knew wouldn’t leave him without saying good-bye. 

His heart sank as he realized his worst fears. Dean was nowhere to be found. 

“Don’t know why I’m surprised,” he mumbled, working up to his feet. “This is why we’d never work.” 

Pulling a bottle of Advil from his bag, he wrenched it open and poured 3 pills into his hand. He swallowed them with a sip of water and found himself wishing for a pill that rid one of raging disappointment. 

He hated feeling like that. For one thing, he hadn’t thought of Dean like that in ages. Yet, one visit managed to send his entire world thoroughly spinning in reverse. Maybe he would never be fully over Dean Ambrose, especially considering the way he popped in and out of his world as he wanted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Baron noticed a bright green post-it note stuck to the back of the door. Since he knew it hadn’t been there before, he knew it had to be from Dean. 

He moved closer, scanning it with his eyes. His lips moved as he read the note. 

_B,  
Had an early flight. Thanks for last night. Sorry if I got fucked up. Talk soon. -D._

Baron didn’t know what to think or even, what to believe. It could mean more but it could also mean less. If History had taught him anything, it would be to stay wary when it came to Dean. 

He would just need to wait and see. 

-fin-


End file.
